bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritual Power
is a type of energy possessed by Souls. Overview Spiritual Power is generated in a Soul's and boosted by their . It can be increased by learning to control one's Soul body. Likewise, the more Spiritual Power one has, the better they can control their Soul body.Bleach chapter 59 Spiritual Power can be built up even faster by putting a Soul in a life-or-death scenario.Bleach chapter 60 The strength of a Soul is determined by its physical potential.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs The abilities of Shinigami and Hollows cannot go beyond that limit. However, by using something like the Hōgyoku to remove the barrier that separates Shinigami and Hollow, that limit can be surpassed. Humans have some small degree of Spiritual Power. Those with large amounts can see Souls and Shinigami. Souls who generate large amounts of Spiritual Power are also capable of becoming Shinigami by training their bodies to a sufficient level.Bleach chapter 1 Once a Soul reaches the level of a Shinigami, they are capable of using their Spiritual Power to preform .Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULsBleach chapter 518 The phenomenon of spiritual energy moving or wavering is referred to as .Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs Spirit Classes The Soul Society ranks the Spiritual Power of a Shinigami using a class system. According to Ganju Shiba, his brother Kaien Shiba's Spiritual Power was , which qualified him to be a lieutenant in the Gotei 13.Bleach chapter 83 Spiritual Pressure is the physical sensation generated by a Soul's Spiritual Power. Spiritual beings can control the output of this pressure to achieve certain effects. For instance, a battle between Shinigami is a battle of Spiritual Pressure. Whosever is greater will always win.Bleach chapter 391 When two Spiritual Pressures collide, the weaker of the two takes damage.Bleach chapter 105 Souls have microscopic vents on their wrists that control the release of Spiritual Pressure. Shinigami must be careful not to block these vents, as they could be incinerated from the inside by the build up of their own Spiritual Power.Bleach chapter 402 Spiritual Pressure can be detected with two different techniques. The first is , which is used by Shinigami and Quincies.Bleach chapter 645 The other is used by Arrancar.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED Spiritual Pulse Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World IBleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II is an energy associated with a dimension. According to Ichibē Hyōsube, the members of the Royal Guard have their Spiritual Pressure fused together with the Spiritual Pulse of the Soul King Palace. As such, their lives are linked to the palace itself. So long as the palace exists in some form or another, Ichibē is able to revive them even from the brink of death by calling their names.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I The ninety-ninth Hadō spell, Gōryūtenmetsu, is said to possess tremendous power in comparison to the other forbidden Kidō spells because it creates dragons of Reishi from the Spiritual Pulse of the earth. When it was performed by Kisuke Urahara, he circulated his Hadō into the atmosphere and hacked into the Spiritual Pressure of the souls being manipulated by Aura Michibane; utilizing that Spiritual Pressure as a substitute for the Spiritual Pulse of the Material World.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Therefore, it is suggested that Spiritual Pulse is in fact synonymous in nature with that of Spiritual Pressure. Trivia * Spiritual Pulse is likely an allusion to , the flow of energy in the planet also known as ley lines. This is a concept which appears often in works of fantasy, particularly those with Japanese cultural motifs. ** Many dimensions are suggested throughout the series to possess a Spiritual Pulse of their own. The environment of Hueco Mundo, for example, induces a notable effect on spiritual beings that possess Hollow powers, such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado. However, whether this is a case of Spiritual Pulse or not is highly speculative. References Category:Terminology